


See you again

by Slvia165



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Fluff and Angst, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slvia165/pseuds/Slvia165
Summary: Nayeon's life starts going downhill, so she decides to talk to her neighbour number, which turns out to be Jeongyeon
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	See you again

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the original work in Spanish is in my profile. Enjoy<3

Nayeon has never been someone with a lot of friends, in fact, she didn’t have any, but that wasn’t something that bothered her at all. Her parents didn’t worry much because in her own words, she doesn’t need friends.

Since she was a toddler she stood out for her intelligence and her hermit tendencies, but none of that made her parents think that Nayeon was different from other kids. Although they found weird that she never wanted to have birthday parties and invite her classmates, they let it pass.

Nayeon’s routine was basic, but it worked out for her and it was fine for her. She woke at 7am and took a shower immediately, at 7’20am she was already out full dressed and drying her hair, at 7’30am she made her breakfast and lunch for high school and at 7’45am she left to high school, in which she always arrived five minutes early. Every day was the same, but Nayeon was used to, besides, it didn’t bother her doing always the same.

In Saturdays she would do any homework she had and in Sundays she just enjoyed having relaxing music in the background and looking through her room’s window. Taking in consideration that she live in a sixth, she has a pretty nice view. Nayeon would always imagine in her mind how the passerby’s lives she saw through her window were, sometimes she tried to guess where were they going, but she never knew if she got it right or not.

Reality kicked her when she started high school and she saw herself alone even in the slightest occasion. Whether it was when the teachers asked them to do work in pairs, or in lunch time when everyone reunited with their friends. Nayeon never bothered being alone until the moment she started feeling alone, by then she was sixteen and she still had two more years to end high school.

She started to notice people in her high school, observing their behavior and their corporal language. She sometimes did it so deeply, that she didn’t realize that her look bothered her classmates. Until after a couple weeks, Jaebeom, a boy she had math with, approached her with an angry expression.

“What is wrong with you? Why are you always staring at me?”

Nayeon looked into his eyes and then behind her, thinking that maybe she was disturbing a conversation.

“I’m talking to you, weirdo.”

Then they looked into each other’s eyes and she realized that he was talking to her.

“My name is Nayeon.”

“Why the fuck do I care? Stop staring at me, stalker.”

Stalker? Stalkers were people that harassed other people without caring about their privacy and Nayeon was no stalker, she was an observer. Nayeon didn’t invade other people’s privacy. But it seems like not everyone shared her point of view.

It didn’t take much time for winning herself the “stalker Nayeon” nickname. It was stupid, the nickname itself was totally stupid and wrong, but she knew that no one would listen to her if she said it, so she just let it go.

Nayeon decided to stop observing her classmates so they stopped calling her that, but it only made things worst.

“Noona! Nayeon noona! Wait a moment!”

She turned around, she was surprised to find Taeyong, an English classmate.

“You shouldn’t be calling me noona, you were born July first while I was born September twenty-second. You’re older than me, not the other way around.”

She realized the weird look that Taeyong had.

“Anyways, I came to tell you something, Nayeon.”

“Yes?”

“You see, I would like to be your friend.” He said smiling at her, smile that she didn’t reciprocate.

“Why would you want to be my friend? You don’t know me.” She said furrowing her brows.

“That’s exactly why, I don’t know you, I would like to get to know you.”

“Really?”

Taeyong smiled and took a step towards Nayeon.

“Of course, would you give me your phone number? You know, to chat and stuff.”

In that moment Nayeon’s mind went blank. Phone number? She didn’t even own a phone. Should she have one? She should ask her parents when she got home.

“I don’t… I don’t have a phone number.”

“You don’t have one or you won’t give it to me?” He said taking a step forward “You’re so brave to stalk people, but when you have to talk to them you chicken out. People like you make me sick.”

With a sudden punch, he threw all the books she had in her hands to the floor, making a thud in the hallways, fact that made everyone turn in their direction. Taeyong’s friend group started laughing, making other people laugh while they kept looking at her. Nayeon just looked at Taeyong questioningly, waiting for an answer.

“Did you seriously thought that I wanted to be your friend? Not in a million years stalker Nayeon.”

When she got home that day, Nayeon asked her parents if she could have a phone. As she wasn’t someone who asked for things very often, they would always buy her what she wanted. So the next day Nayeon had an iPhone X in her hands. Without really knowing how it worked, she got the apps that the App Store recommended her. So she ends up downloading WhatsApp, Instagram and Twitter. She thought that those three apps were enough, so she registered in each one and started investigating a little to know what they were used for.

The next time she had English, she told Taeyong that she had a phone now, so she could give him her phone number. The guy did the same thing he did some days ago, he threw the books she had in her hands and in addition he pushed her, making her loose her balance and falling to the floor. The whole class started laughing and pointing at her. Nayeon didn’t understand anything, but lucky for her tomorrow was Saturday, so that meant that she only had to worry about her homework so she could have a quiet Sunday.

This time her Sunday was different, instead of looking through her window, she was in social media. She started following Instagram pages that uploaded landscape photos, whether they were rural landscapes or city centers, Nayeon enjoyed observing whatever landscape was. Instead, in Twitter, she started following accounts that shared information from the whole world and from time to time some account that shared funny images.

It was mid-November, barely two months had passed since the first day and around three weeks since she became stalker Nayeon and the school joke. Nayeon wasn’t stupid, she knew what people said about her, but she knew that those accusations were fake, so they didn’t affect her in the slightest. Until it started to affect her.

It all started one Monday, which was probably the reason why everyone hated Mondays, when everything went down.

Nayeon was –as always- in one of the corners of the cafeteria, sitting in the floor and looking through the window where you could see the street, when something hit hard her head which made her look around. She recognized the object that hit her, a rugby ball. Most likely, the rugby team started playing inside the cafeteria like they did sometimes and the ball went in her direction by accident. Before she could grab the ball to give it back, the team captain Shownu appeared.

“Iugh, don’t touch the ball with your dirty hands, stalker.”

She saw the repulsion in the boys’ face, but he didn’t even let her defend herself when he went back to his table, high-fiving his teammates while some of them kept looking at her while they laughed. Nayeon didn’t understand anything, she hadn’t done anything to make them look at her like that.

As time passed, it was worst for Nayeon. She didn’t knew what she did so they treated her that bad. If they didn’t threw her books, they would make her trip, or they embarrassed her in front of everyone.

Luckily for her, winter break was just around the corner, which meant that she didn’t have to feel hurt again by any of her classmates and she could make progress in the homework that teachers asked to do in the break.

Her holidays passed too quickly, too much for her taste. The only days she celebrated were Christmas and New Year’s Eve, the rest were days that were spent doing homework or looking through her window.

When she arrived the first day after the break, no one looked at her, so she guessed that they got bored of her. Until she opened her locker and a balloon filled with green paint ended up in her shirt, soaking it completely. She didn’t miss the laughs through the whole hallway, but her sight went where Jaebeom stood along with Yugyeom and Jackson.

Nayeon wasn’t affected by those things, until they started to. Every day, one after the other. They always had any trick ready for her. There was a day in which she was so ready to be tricked at any moment, that she didn’t realize that that was the trick.

It was late February when she started begging to the sky so they could leave her alone, she really didn’t do anything wrong, much less to her classmates. But the sky doesn’t listens, so without having anything better to do, she opened Twitter.

It seemed like there was a new trend, this time was to talk to your “neighbor” number. You just have to text your own number, only adding or subtracting one number from the last digit. _Why not?_ Nayeon thought, it wasn’t like this person knew who she was anyways. She had learnt from her parents to not talk with strangers, much less give your phone number, but Nayeon felt rebellious for once.

_[18:47][Im Nayeon] Hi neighbor number._

You could tell that Nayeon was nervous, she didn’t really knew who she just texted. Would it be a student like her? A mother of a family? A bad person?

_[18:51][Neighbor number] Neighbor number?_

_[18:51][Neighbour number]I don’t know who are you and I don’t know what a neighbor number is._

Nayeon felt relieved. If it was a bad person they wouldn’t had answered, right?

_[18:52][Im Nayeon] Sorry if I’m bothering you._

_[18:52][Im Nayeon] I saw this in a Twitter post._

_[18:53][Im Nayeon] The neighbor number consists in talking to the person who has the same phone number as yours, but adding or subtracting one to the last digit._

_[18:53][Neighbor number] Oh_

_[18:53][Neighbor number] Don’t worry, you’re not bothering me._

_[18:54][Neighbor number] My name is Jeongyeon, and yours?_

Jeongyeon? Nayeon knew no one named Jeongyeon in her high school, and she knew everyone. Maybe that was her chance to make a friend.

_[18:56][Im Nayeon] Our names are pretty similar._

_[18:56][Im Nayeon] My name is Nayeon, my pleasure._

She would be lying if she said that she didn’t spent hours talking with Jeongyeon since then. They had a lot of things in common, for example, neither of them liked socializing with other people so they had no friends. There were also things that they didn’t have in common, Nayeon was an only child, while Jeongyeon had a younger sister. Nayeon didn’t knew Jeongyeon’s age, so she didn’t knew how young was her younger sister.

After time passed, Nayeon’s routine began to change. Now just after she woke up, she said good morning to Jeongyeon, and after doing the rest, she let her know that she was going to high school and she was leaving her phone in her desk. When she came back, she would tell her things that she did or saw in school and Jeongyeon would do the same in return. Sometimes they told each other things about her life or maybe a totally harmless secret.

Nayeon found out that Jeongyeon was a year younger that her and Jeongyeon’s sister was one younger than Jeongyeon. She didn’t trusted her much yet to tell her which high school she attended, so she supposed that Jeongyeon felt the same way.

Sadly for her, things in high school were still the same. They would trick her every day and she couldn’t go to no one to vent, until she did it with Jeongyeon.

_[16:21][Im Nayeon] Jeongyeon?_

_[16:22][Jeongyeon] Yeah?_

_[16:22][Im Nayeon] What do I do if someone bothers me in school?_

Nayeon waited for her answer, she saw how the girl typed and stopped. The three little dots appearing and disappearing, but Jeongyeon wasn’t sending any message. She supposed that maybe she hit a sensitive topic, or she didn’t knew what to say.

_[16:28][Jeongyeon] I was bullied in my last high school._

_[16:28][Jeongyeon] Because I’m not like everybody else._

_[16:28][Jeongyeon] And since I’m different, they thought that they had the right to make me feel bad._

_[16:29][Jeongyeon] One day my sister saw them bothering me and she told my mom._

_[16:29][Jeongyeon] She decided to transfer us to another school, but the story repeated itself._

_[16:29][Jeongyeon] In the end, she sent me to another type of high school and I’m good now._

_[16:30][Jeongyeon] There are people like me here, so we understand each other._

Nayeon kept thinking for a long while, people like her? There was a high school where all students were kids that had been bullied before? If that was the case, Nayeon wanted to attend that school.

She searched everywhere, but it was just impossible to find that school, not without Jeongyeon telling her where she lived. But Nayeon didn’t want to make Jeongyeon uncomfortable asking her something that personal.

_[17:14][Im Nayeon] I need to get out of here, Jeongyeon._

_[17:14][Im Nayeon] Kangdong is hell._

_[17:14][Jeongyeon] Wait, you go to Kangdong?_

_[17:14][Jeongyeon] That was where my parents sent me before sent me to where I am now._

_[17:15][Jeongyeon] My sister is there still._

Jeongyeon’s sister attended her high school? She wouldn’t even dreamed it in a million years. Jeongyeon was very caring and comprehensive, her sister should be just like her. But why did she never met her? She remembered that she was two years younger than her, but anyways, Nayeon knew everyone’s name, everyone’s faces.

_[17:17][Im Nayeon] What’s your sister’s name?_

_[17:17][Jeongyeon] Dahyun_

_[17:18][Jeongyeon] Yoo Dahyun, sophomore year._

She knew her, Nayeon knew who Dahyun was. A pretty short girl with a very light skin tone, in the short time she had been in high school, she already saw her in three different hair colors. So Nayeon didn’t want to waste any more time, the next day she would look for Dahyun, she would know what to do.

So she did it, the moment she arrived at high school the next morning, she waited for Dahyun in the front door. Every now and then someone pushed her or called her stalker, but that was the least of her problems in that moment. Nayeon had been talking with Jeongyeon for over a month, she felt like she needed to know that she was real, that Jeongyeon was a real person.

She managed to see Dahyun in between the students tide thanks to her light green hair, besides that she was with a girl with light blond hair and another one that was a head taller than both. Without hesitation, she stood in front of Dahyun, cutting her path.

“Yoo Dahyun, sophomore year. You have a sister one year older than you called Jeongyeon, she’s been transferred twice in different high schools until now that she’s in one where they respect her.” She said almost without breathing looking straight into Dahyun’s eyes.

Dahyun’s friends looked at her with an expression that she couldn’t decipher, mostly because her eyes were still locked with Dahyun’s, whose didn’t knew what to do or say.

“Pleasure to meet you?”

Nayeon managed to befriend Dahyun, even though Chaeyoung and Tzuyu -her friends- were a bit more reluctant to her and her famous nickname. Dahyun talked to Nayeon about Jeongyeon and Nayeon talked to her about her version of Jeongyeon. Most of the time, Nayeon found herself abducted in her own thoughts, trying to imagine how Jeongyeon was physically. She never asked Dahyun for a picture, as the way she talked about her older sister, made Dahyun think that they already met in school.

Some months passed and it was already the end of June, which meant the end of another school year. By then, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu befriended her too, leaving aside her prejudices and giving themselves the opportunity to get to know Nayeon for real. For her part, Nayeon was delighted to not only have Jeongyeon as a friend, but she had Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu now, despite the four of them being younger than her.

_[19:34][Jeongyeon] Dahyun keeps insisting on throwing a little party to celebrate the end of another school year_

_[19:34][Jeongyeon] She also asked to invite you myself because according to her it will make you more excited if I ask you to come_

_[19:35][Im Nayeon] Why would I be more excited if you ask me to go to the party yourself?_

_[19:36][Jeongyeon] Because I’m going too and i want to see you._

Jeongyeon reassured her a thousand times that the party wouldn’t be anything big, just Dahyun with her friends and both of them in her house, with her parents’ permission of course. When Nayeon went to ask her parents if she could go, they seemed excited and they even let her stay the night in Jeongyeon’s house, turning it into a pajama party.

Nayeon rarely felt excited, but in that moment she found it impossible to calm down. You could say that Nayeon has never been that nervous ever in her whole life. A week had passed since Jeongyeon invited her and since then her mind had been a huge chaos. How did Jeongyeon look like physically? Would she be just like she texts? Would they have enough conversation topics? There wasn’t another way to find out that going to the party, so there she was, in front of the Yoo’s house door.

“Hey! You must be Nayeon, right? Pleasure to meet you, I’m Yubin, Jeongyeon and Dahyun’s mother. They both told me so many good things about you, make yourself at home darling. I have to leave now so you’ll be alone the five of you tonight.” She turned around without letting Nayeon speak and shouted “Dahyun I’m leaving! Welcome your guest as she deserves!”

She saw how mrs Yubin got on the car parked in front of the house and some seconds later she saw herself trapped in a big hug from Dahyun.

“I knew that if I told Jeongyeon unnie to ask you to come over, you would.” She said with a wide smile “Don’t stay there unnie! Tzuyu hasn’t arrived yet so Chaeyoung and I were decorating the living room a little bit.”

Nayeon didn’t needed to say anything, most times it wasn’t necessary to say anything, Dahyun said everything for her and she was fine with that. She went to the living room which was just getting into the house. Everything was neatly placed besides the wall, like if they had left the space like some kind of dance floor or something like that, plus there were railings in the walls too. She also noticed that there were a lot of photos hanging in the wall, but Jeongyeon wasn’t in any of them. Dahyun seemed to notice her look.

“Jeongyeon unnie is in her room, follow the hallway right away, is the first door in the left. Poke her in her shoulder so she doesn’t get scared when you get in.”

Nayeon didn’t knew why Dahyun told her that. Why would Jeongyeon get scared? Nayeon had been praised since always for her physique by her family. Were they saying that out of duty and she wasn’t physically nice? She didn’t wanted to think too much, so she headed to Jeongyeon’s room, knocking on the door.

“Jeongyeon?” Said waiting for an answer.

But the answer never came, so she decided to just get in.

She found the figure of who was supposed to be Jeongyeon staring through the window. She decided to take Dahyun’s advice and she poked her shoulder softly two times, making Jeongyeon turn, tilting her head a bit when they made visual contact.

“Nayeon?” Said Jeongyeon in a loud voice tone, making Nayeon flinch “I-I’m s-sorry.”

Jeongyeon stuttered, talked way too loud and in a very weird way. Was that why they bullied her? Nayeon could understand that it could be a little bit annoying, but no one deserves to be judged for who they were.

“Pleasure to meet you in person finally Jeongyeon. I’ll introduce myself formally, my name is Im Nayeon.”

She bowed a little and saw how Jeongyeon covered her ears, leaving Nayeon confused. Nayeon saw how Jeongyeon was starting to breathe pretty fast and she began to palpate her desk until she pressed a button that stood out from it. All of a sudden there was an alarm that could be heard from the hallway, Nayeon was getting more and more confused.

She saw how Dahyun came in running and stood face to face with Jeongyeon, grabbing her hands and doing weird gestures with both of their hands. For her relief, Jeongyeon looked like she had calmed down, so Dahyun let go of her hands and turned towards Nayeon.

“You didn’t knew Jeongyeon unnie?”

Nayeon looked at Dahyun, she couldn’t make out her gaze, but she was definitely confused, just like her.

“I…”

“It’s okay, unnie told me how you met.”

“What?”

Nayeon hadn’t heard them talk, they actually haven’t talked, they had been holding hands. She thought in telepathy, but that only happens in fiction movies.

“Then you don’t know what happens with unnie?”

Definitely Nayeon didn’t knew where she could hide. She didn’t knew what she did wrong, but after Dahyun’s words, she knew that she had said or done something bad. Suddenly, Jeongyeon stretched Dahyun’s shirt gently and they started doing weird things with their hands, until she saw how Dahyun’s expression relaxed.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault Nayeon unnie.” She said looking to her eyes “We were using dactylological language.”

Nayeon was going through a lot of emotions in a few minutes, but without a doubt what she felt now was confusion, confusion that Jeongyeon seemed to notice, so she caught Dahyun’s attention once more and played with her hands again.

“Unnie gave me permission to tell you everything. Do you want to know?”

Truthfully, when Nayeon sent a message to her neighbor number, she wouldn’t ever guessed that she would contact with a girl a year younger than her that lived in the same city. But above all she wasn’t expecting to meet someone with Usher syndrome.

“Jeongyeon unnie was born deaf and at five she started losing her sight, right now she has a very limited field of view, barely 30 degrees. So if you’re not in front of her, she won’t know that you’re here.”

“That’s why you told me to poke her shoulder.” Nayeon thought out loud, making Dahyun smile.

Nayeon looked into Jeongyeon’s eyes, which looked at her curious and a bit afraid. Until Nayeon held out her hand and smiled at her, making Jeongyeon smile and shaking her hand.

“To communicate, unnie has a board in her bed, I’m going to keep decorating and be careful, her balance is horrible, you have to help her so she doesn’t fall sideways.”

That said, Dahyun left the room leaving a very smiley Jeongyeon and a curious Nayeon, who grabbed the board that Dahyun told her.”

_I have introduced myself before, but now I know that you couldn’t hear me. My name is Im Nayeon, pleasure to finally see you Yoo Jeongyeon._

That day she swore that she had never seen a smile as beautiful as Jeongyeon’s.

It had been three weeks since the party and Nayeon and Jeongyeon had started their own routine. Taking advantage of the summer break, they went for a walk every day, and when they didn’t, they just relaxed in Jeongyeon’s backyard.

Nayeon started learning dactylological language, so they used the little board they always carried less and less. In exchange, Jeongyeon tried to learn how to vocalize correctly, but as much as she tried, she found it impossible. She always ended up frustrated and with her brows furrowed, making Nayeon run her index gently over it, making Jeongyeon feel her anger fade.

You could say that they became best friends. Nayeon loved spending time with Jeongyeon and Jeongyeon loved the feeling of normalcy that Nayeon made her feel.

Nayeon had slept over in Jeongyeon’s a few times. Even if Nayeon wanted to invite Jeongyeon to her house, she was afraid that it wasn’t safe for her. Jeongyeon would lose her balance very easily and whenever she walked, her gaze would never leave the ground to prevent her to tripping, so she didn’t saw if she had any obstacle in front of her, avoiding them was Nayeon’s job.

Until one day Jeongyeon asked her why they never went to her house, that night she had a conversation with her parents and they agreed to arrange the common zones for Jeongyeon’s visit. Fortunately nothing serious happened, just a few tripping, but nothing out of ordinary.

They complemented each other so well that neither of them realized of much their feelings grew towards the other, but neither dared to take the first step. Nayeon felt like she was taking advantage of Jeongyeon and Jeongyeon feared that Nayeon wouldn’t want to be with someone like her.

Summer break flew by and in no time classes will begin, it was then when Nayeon began to notice that Jeongyeon was being weird. There were times where she looked up and down very fast, she would sometimes blink many times in a row or she squinted her eyes more than normal. Apparently she wasn’t the only one to notice, so Jeongyeon’s parents decided that it was the moment to do a checkup. Nayeon made Jeongyeon promise that she would tell her the test results and Jeongyeon accepted.

Classes had already begun and Jeongyeon hadn’t contacted Nayeon in two weeks. Nayeon thought that they had given her a bad new and she needed time to accept it before telling her what was going on, so she didn’t gave it more importance. It started to become weird when Dahyun started ignoring her every time they crossed paths in the hallways. Nayeon wanted to think that there was a logical reason, but she couldn’t help but feel hurt.

Nayeon was a junior, which meant that she had tons of homework always, so every time she had a minute free, she would send a text to Jeongyeon asking about her day. When Nayeon missed her too much, she would send her a message with everything she had done through the day before going to sleep, just to wake up the next morning to see that Jeongyeon hadn’t even read the message.

People in high school looked like they had forgotten about her stupid nickname, so it was more bearable now, but the pain she felt after Jeongyeon and Dahyun started ignoring her, was much worse than when people called her “stalker Nayeon”.

It was nearing October’s final, Saturday in the afternoon, when she received a call from a very upset Dahyun. She could only manage to understand “hospital” and “I’m sorry”.

After convincing her parents to take her to the hospital, Nayeon was greeted with a big hug from Dahyun, who wouldn’t stop saying that she was sorry. When they broke the hug, Jeongyeon’s parents approached Nayeon and gave her another hug, thanking her in little whispers. Nayeon wasn’t understanding anything, until Jeongyeon’s mother held out a paper, distinguishing the Jeongyeon’s hieroglyphic calligraphy.

_Dahyun I’m going to see Nayeon one last time, I’ll come back later._

Nayeon wasn’t understanding the note. Jeongyeon had wanted to go see her?

“When Jeongyeon went to get tested almost two months ago, the doctors found out that her sight was getting worst. Jeongyeon made us promise that we wouldn’t tell you anything.” Said her mother.

“So she got surgery?”

Nayeon saw their sad faces. Surgery went wrong?

“We had to leave Jeongyeon and Dahyun home alone for a while, then Jeongyeon took advantage while Dahyun was showering to write that note and left the house.”

“But Jeongyeon can’t go out alone.”

“No, she can’t.”

“Then what’s wrong with Jeongyeon?”

“She couldn’t see that the traffic light was red.”

* * *

“You told Dahyun that you wanted to see me one last time. Right? I can see you everywhere. I guess that, wherever you are now, you can actually see me.”

**YOO JEONGYEON**

**01.11.1996-26.10.2020**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> @PA165_ on Twitter<3


End file.
